There are many odor removing methods. For example, there are methods which use a material to block a receptor of an olfactory organ, methods whereby an odor material is oxidized, methods of removing odor-generating bacteria, methods that use a strong fragrant material, and methods of capturing an odor molecule using a porous material such as zeolite, silica or the like. Among these methods, the method of capturing an odor molecule using a porous material is efficient, but it is difficult to incorporate and apply this method in the form of spray. Therefore, recently, macrocylclic molecules that have water-soluble properties and can capture odor molecules have attracted considerable attention. Cyclodextrin is a typical example of such macrocyclic molecules. Cyclodextrin was discovered in 1891 and has been actively researched ever since it was discovered that cyclodextrin reacts with several compounds to form inclusion complexes. Thus, cyclodextrin has been utilized in various fields such as food manufacture, medicine and the like.
Meanwhile, cucurbit[6]uril is another type of macrocyclic compounds composed of six monomers and its structure was analyzed by X-ray crystallography (J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1981, 103, 7367). Later, in 2000, K. Kim and others synthesized and separated cucurbit[n]urils (n=5, 7, 8), as homologues of cucurbit[6]uril, as well as cucurbit[6]uril, by improving a conventional method of synthesizing cucurbit[6]uril, and their structures were analyzed by X-ray crystallography (J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2000, 122, 540). Meanwhile, International Patent Application Publication No. WO 00/68232 discloses cucurbit[n]uril which is represented by Chemical Formula below:

wherein n is an integer of 4 to 12.
Each of the cucurbituril derivatives is a compound composed of glycoluril monomers having no substituent group (KR-A-10-2007-0073225).
It is proposed in the prior patent of the present inventors that cucurbituril can be used as a bad odor remover or the like because it has a structure which can be associated with an organic compound. However, experiments that may support this possibility have never been carried out by the present inventors or other researchers. Thus, the present inventors experimentally found that cucurbituril can fulfill a function of removing an odor, and the present inventors also found the optimal composition ratio of the complex and the optimal conditions required to exhibit functions. Based on these findings, the present invention was completed.